


I Caught Myself

by Winchestersthot



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Battle of Hogwarts, Betrothed, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Native American Character(s), NativeOC, Pregnancy, Smut, Some Fluff, Tags to be added, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersthot/pseuds/Winchestersthot
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy is betrothed to a PurebloodedRavenclaw to ensure a heir in light ofan upcoming war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OC, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. 𝙿 𝙻 𝙰 𝚈 𝙻 𝙸 𝚂 𝚃

**I Caught Myself || Paramore**

_**'Some kind of magic. Hypnotic, hypnotic. You're leaving me breathless.'** _

  
**Mount Everest || Labrinth**

_**'Mount Everest ain't got shit on me, 'cause I'm on top of the world.'** _

**Rhiannon || Fleetwood Mac**

**_'Would you stay if she promised you heaven?'_ **

**Rescue Me || OneRepublic**

**_'Would you rescue me when I'm by myself when I need your love?'_ **

**Yellow Flicker Beat || Lorde**

_**'This is the start of how it all ends.'** _

**Daddy Issues || The Neighbourhood**

**_'I know that you got daddy issues.'_ **

**Scary Love || The Neighbourhood**

_**'You're too pretty for me, baby I know.'** _

**More || 5 Seconds Of Summer**

**_'Why can't we choose our emotion?'_ **

**Forever || Labrinth**

**_'I'll live forever, ooh.'_ **

**Acquainted || The Weeknd**

**_'To say that we're in love is dangerous.'_ **

**Castle (The Huntsman Version) || Halsey**

**_'I'm headed straight for the castle, they've got the kingdom locked up.'_ **

**O Children || Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds **

**_'We're older now, the light is dim.'_ **

**Everybody Wants To Rule The World || Lorde**

_**'Help me make the most of freedom.'** _

**Ride x My Blood || Lana Del Rey & Ellie Goulding **

**_'And God knows, I'm not dying but I bleed now.'_ **

**When It's All Over || RAIGN**

**_'It's all gone wrong. Heaven hold us.'_ **

**I Found || Amber Run**

_**'I found love where it wasn't supposed to be.'** _


	2. 𝚂 𝚈 𝙽 𝙾 𝙿 𝚂 𝙸 𝚂

  
  
𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕝𝕗 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖

𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕝𝕗 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖

𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕟 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕝𝕗 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**In which Draco Malfoy is betrothed to a Pureblooded**

**Ravenclaw to ensure an heir in light of**

**an upcoming war.**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tanaya Beatty**

**As**

**Kailani 'Kai' Crowe**

**_'We're to be married...'_ **

  
  
**Tom Felton**

**As**

**Draco Malfoy**

**_'And have a child.'_ **

  
  
  
**Irene Bedard**

**As**

**Naomi Crowe**

**_'This will protect her, Ryan!'_ **

  
  
  
**Adam Beach**

**As**

**Ryan Crowe**

**_'All I want is to protect my daughter..'_ **

  
  
  
**Holland Roden**

**As**

**Cordelia Owens**

**_'Who's face needs busting!?'_ **

  
  
  
**Letitia Wright**

**As**

**Katya Hayes**

**_'I'll always be here for you.'_ **

  
  
  
**Luke Hemmings**

**As**

**Ezra Thorne**

**_'I'll take you away... All you have to do is ask.'_ **  
  
  


  
  
  
**Harry Potter Actors and Actresses**

**as**

**Their Respective Characters**

**_'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!'_ **


	3. 𝙿 𝚁 𝙾 𝙻 𝙾 𝙶 𝚄 𝙴

**'Down to you'**

**'You're pushin' and pullin'.'**

**_"Naomi, what did you do?"_ **

**_"I did what I had to, to keep Kailani safe."_ **

**'Me down to you'**

**'But I don't know what I'**

**_"Lucius, he's just a boy."_ **

**_"He's a man now and he will do this!"_ **

**'Now when I caught myself'**

**'I had to stop myself'**

**_"Kailani, dress nice, we have a dinner to attend."_ **

**_"Yes, Mother."_ **

**'From saying something'**

**'That I shoulda never thought'**

**_"Narcissa, you remember my lovely daughter, Kailani."_ **

**_"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."_ **

**'Now when I caught myself'**

**'I had to stop myself'**

**_"Draco, why don't you show Kailani around."_ **

**_"Yes, Mother"_ **

**'From saying something'**

**'That I shoulda never thought of you, of you'**

**_"Do you know what this is about?"_ **

**_"No idea."_ **

**'You're pushin' and pullin'.'**

**'Me down to you'**

**_"You may need to sit down."_ **

**_"You two are to be married."_ **

**'But I don't know what I want'**

**'No, I don't know what I want'**

**_"What!?"_ **

**_"What?!"_ **

**'You got it, you got it'**

**'Some kind of magic'**

**In which Draco Malfoy is betrothed to a Pureblooded**

**Ravenclaw to ensure an heir in light of**

**an upcoming war.**


	4. 𝙴 𝙿 𝙸 𝙶 𝚁 𝙰 𝙿 𝙷

Love is friendship caught fire; it is quiet, mutual confidence, sharing, and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.

~

LAURA HENDRICKS


	5. • 𝙾 𝙽 𝙴 •

  
  
Naomi and Ryan Crowe were proud Native Americans, though they both grew up in London. When the two were merely 10 years old, their parents moved them from their cozy houses on the Reservation to their bigger manors in Britain.

Being the only Americans in Hogwarts, the two became close friends, even coming from very different houses. Naomi was a Slytherin, while Ryan was a Ravenclaw but in their later years, the two couldn't deny the love they felt for each other.

Just two years after graduating from Hogwarts, they married and a few years later had their first and only child, Kailani. Only a few months before her, one of Naomi's close friends, Narcissa, had a child too. A boy named Draco.

The pair of parents knew that their children were destined for great things. But they didn't realize how soon their destinies were to be filled.

~

Kailani Crowe sat on her windowsill with her chin placed in her palm, a faraway look on her tan face. The latest school year had been tiring. She swiped a gentle finger over the scar on her left hand. _'I must never tell a lie.'_

The girl shuttered as she thought of the demon Umbridge was. When her parents had heard what the she-devil had done, she was sure they were going to kill the woman. With the level of power that her parents had in the ministry, Umbridge was suspended for a while.

Though her parent had wanted something far worse. A small grin made its way onto her face as she thought about what her two best friends had done to the foul woman while she was administering the O.W.L.S.

Fred and George Weasley had put on quite a show after they saw Kailani comforting a first-year who unfortunately had the same kind of scar on his hand. The Ravenclaw missed the twins having been busy as soon as she stepped into her huge home.

Naomi, Kailani's mother, had her buzzing around as soon as they released each other from her welcome home hug. Kai was to help plan the ball happening at the end of summer for her father, Ryan's, birthday party.

Though with the excitement of her father's party, Kaiani could feel something else brewing, something evil. Kailani had been one of the very few people who had believed Harry Potter when he said You-Know-Who was back.

She had believed that the evil wizard had killed her beloved friend, Cedric. And the fact that people had simply thought something else was to blame for the strong boy's death was beyond her.

It wasn't long before the small group of friends was to show everyone the truth. The Order Of The Phoenix, which includes Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and herself had made their way to the Ministry to find Harry's prophecy.

Kai held in her gasp and stay behind a shelf as she heard the all too familiar voice of her once good friend's father. Lucius Malfoy. With luck, Kai didn't know she possessed, Lucius didn't notice the Crowe girl once.

But it was Harry who done it, fighting in the lobby with the wizard that killed his parents and left him with a scar to remind him. No one doubted the Potter boy now. And with everyone knowing that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was back, panic was rising.

More and more witches and wizards were going missing. It didn't seem like this had happened but a week ago. Kai could still feel the phantom feeling of one of the Deatheater's wand pressed into her throat.

Shivering Kai stood up, rubbing a hand over the column of her throat. She let out a breath and jumped when a knock sounded through her large room. "Yes?" Kai's soft accented voice rung through the echoey room.

"Miss? Dobby was sent to give you this!" Dobby the house-elf said as he opened her door. A smile appearing on the girl's face once she saw her favorite elf. After Harry had set him free, Dobby wanted rights such as pay.

So naturally, when her parents heard of this, they offered Dobby a paid position and rights such as he could leave and return whenever he wanted. The elf had been overjoyed that he was finally a free elf. He was forever grateful to Harry Potter and the Crowe family.

"Thank you very much, Dobby," Kai said as she gently took the letters from Dobby. Dobby smiled at the young girl. "Anytime, Miss, anytime." He said as he walked out of her room, closing the door softly.

Kai looked down at the letters in her hand walked to her desk to take a seat. There were four in total, Kai opened the one on top first.

~

Ryan followed his wife as they strutted through their large manor, anger was very apparent on his usually soft-featured face. "Naomi, what the hell are you not telling me?" Ryan hissed as the two walked into the parlor closing the doors behind them.

"Nothing," Naomi replied as she walked to the bar and poured herself some firewhiskey. Ryan's jaw clenched as he watched the love of his life. "If you don't tell me what you're hiding, Naomi, I swear to Merlin," Ryan growled as Naomi looked at the man.

Her dark eyes narrowing on him. "You swear to Merlin, what?" Ryan rushed towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders, though gently. "Naomi, what did you do!" Naomi clenched her jaw and looked away from her husband's deep eyes.

"Naomi," Ryan said softly as one of his hands moved to her cheek, turning her head to look back at him. "What did you do?" Naomi's bottom lip trembled as she looked into her husband's eyes once more.

"I did what I had to, to keep Kailani safe." She whispered as Ryan searched her face for anything else. "Naomi, tell me what you did," Ryan said as tears welled in his wife's eyes. She took a deep breath and pulled away from her love.

She paced for a few seconds before looking back at Ryan. "Voldemort wants us to get the mark," Naomi revealed as Ryan looked at his wife in shock. He knew that before Kai, Naomi's family was very close with the Malfoys and therefore was said to be loyal to Voldemort.

But she never mentioned anything of the dark wizard to him ever. His brows furrowed as thought back to the visits that lasted long into the night when she'd visit Narcissa but he hadn't thought anything of it, he trusted her with his life and knew she'd never betray him like that.

But this? This was a sort of betrayal. Ryan looked at Naomi with hurt in his eyes. "What about Kailani? I'll get... I'll get the mark if it means Kailani doesn't." Ryan forced out as Naomi felt guilt lay heavy on her chest.

"He wants us all to get it... He wants to meet you. There's a meeting tonight, I need you to come with me." Naomi whispered as she looked to the ground, feeling like she didn't deserve to look at the perfect man in front of her.

Ryan ran a hand down his face and nodded. "I'll go but I don't want Kai to get the mark." Naomi nodded. "We'll talk to the lord about it." Ryan's jaw clenched at hearing his wife called the evil man that.  
  
  
  
  
  


_RYAN LEANED AGAINST_ Kailani's doorframe as he watched her sleep. He hadn't done it since she was a child but with the fear of her getting the dark mark, Ryan wanted to keep his eyes on his little girl.

"Ryan? It's time." Naomi spoke as she walked to her husband, glancing behind and looking at her beautiful daughter. Ryan nodded and closed Kai's door, the pair walked to the living room and apparated to the Malfoy manor.

"Naomi." Narcissa Malfoy greeted her friend as she pulled the Native woman into a hug. Naomi returned the gesture and nodded to Draco, who was behind his mother. "Ryan," Narcissa said and did the same to the man.

Ryan and Naomi stood back and looked at the dining hall where voices could be heard. "It's just the dark lord and a couple of deatheaters," Narcissa informed the pair as she noticed their gaze. They nodded and Narcissa turned to Draco.

"Go up to your room till we call for you, Darling," Narcissa told her son as he nodded and rushed up the stair, happy to be away from Voldemort. "Come," Narcissa said as the three walked into the dining room.

Ryan's breath hitched as his eyes landed on Voldemort himself. The Crowe man felt bile rise up his throat but was cotton-mouthed at the same time. "My lord." Naomi and Narcissa bowed as Voldemort turned to look at them.

"Ahh, Ryan Crowe, I've heard a lot about you," Voldemort said in his ghastly tone. Ryan nodded and pulled Naomi into his side. "Your wife has been a great asset to me these last few years," Voldemort revealed as Ryan looked to his wife with betrayal in his gaze.

"That is why I have decided to let you talk to me about your daughter becoming a deatheater." At the mention of his daughter, Ryan looked at the dark lord. "I'll do whatever you want, get the mark myself if you keep Kailani out of it," Ryan spoke firmly as Narcissa and Naomi looked between the two.

The dark lord looked in thought as he sat down before looking at the man. "This is Kailani's only option or she has to get the dark mark," Voldemort said as Ryan and Naomi looked at Voldemort in reluctance.

"As you know, we are losing more and more pure-blooded witches and wizards." Voldemort starts as he stands and paces around, his large snake, Nagini, by his side. "The other families, Zabini, Parkinson, and many others are pairing up their children."

Ryan and Naomi felt lumps form in their throats. They didn't like the way this was headed. "Arranged marriages." He said as his eyes went from The Crowes to Narcissa. Her own breath hitched.

"But you see with both of your families being very powerful not only in footing of the wizarding world but in magic, I feel as though we need a little Crowe/Malfoy tot running around don't you think?" He grins evilly.

Ryan let out a harsh breath as he went to pounce on Voldemort but Naomi grabs him by the arm. Fury fills his eyes as his head whipped to his wife, who was looking at him pleadingly. Voldemort cackled as he watched this exchange.

"It's either the dark mark on her forearm before she returns to Hogwarts." Voldemort sneers. "Or no mark and she gets to bring in a beautiful pureblooded baby into the new world. Of course, she'll be with child before it's time for her to go back to Hogwarts." Voldemort starts to walk out of the dining room.

"Your choice. You!" Voldemort says as he points to one of the deatheaters, "Bring Lucius here, they have some things to talk about." With that, he walked out with his snake slithering behind him.

Not but 10 seconds later Lucius Malfoy is standing next to his wife in his Azkaban suit. "Narcissa?" He croaked as Narcissa hugged him tightly. "What's going on?" He asked as he turned to see Naomi and Ryan stand across from them with grim looks on their faces.

"Naomi and Ryan found a way to keep Kai from getting the dark mark." Narcissa started as she grabbed her husband's hand. "That's good..." Lucius grunted as he rolled his eyes. She was a pureblooded witch, it should be an honor to be gifted with the mark.

"The dark lord wants an arranged marriage with Kailani and Draco," Narcissa says as she looks at him with dewy eyes. Lucius nods, he had heard other families were doing the same to keep purebloods alive. When all mudbloods were dead the population would be low.

He didn't see a problem with the marriage. "Their to conceive before they are to go back to Hogwarts.." Narcissa adds quietly as her heart drops. Lucius looks at his wife with wide eyes. "That soon?! Are the other families arrangements like this?" He questioned.

Ryan's jaw clenched as he tried to keep his anger in check. Narcissa shook her head. "The dark lord said since both our families had a very powerful footing in the wizarding world as well as in power, he wants them to have an heir to bring into the new world. The first one."

Lucius thought for a second. This was such a great honor, his son was to father the first pureblooded child in the new world. Narcissa looked at her husband, she could see what he was thinking.

"Lucius, he's just a boy." She whispers as tears filled her eyes. Lucius looks at her. "He's a man now and he will do this!" He sneered as he pulled his arm away from her and walked towards the parlor where Voldemort was, the three following behind him.

"My lord," Lucius said as he bowed. "Malfoy," Voldemort said. "Draco will do as you ask." Narcissa held in a gasp as a tear fell down her cheek. "Good." Voldemort smiled and looked to the Crowes.

"So? Will your daughter have the honor of marrying and having children with Draco or will she be getting a matching tattoo with mummy and daddy?" He sneered as Ryan felt like crying. Taking a deep breath, Ryan looked at Voldemort.

"When will they wed?"


End file.
